


Peepers Never Prosper

by greenstuff (orphan_account)



Series: You Asked for It [21]
Category: In Plain Sight
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/greenstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faber's next door neighbour gets an eye full of 'cannot unsee' </p><p>prompt response from mary-marshall.livejournal.com’s post-fifth-season-commentfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peepers Never Prosper

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Anyone; Franzia boxed wine, jacuzzi.

Mrs. Oberman had lived at 470 Lilac street for 47 years. She'd seen neighbors come and go, single people, young families, retired couples. They would wave in the streets or come by to sell a box of girl scout cookies. It was neighborly and pleasant. Until him. She assumed he was single, it made sense, she'd never see the same woman ducking out at sunrise twice. It was a shame really, a good looking young man in his prime with a good job, at least if his polished Lexus is any indication, he should find the one and settle down.   
  
“You are a smooth one aren’t you?” His silky voice floated over the wisteria wrapped fence that separated her perfectly manicured back lawn from the badly maintained patch of grass that surrounded his hot tub. “Faber is going to take good care of you.”   
  
Mrs. Oberman turned the page and tried to focus on Nora Roberts’s fluid prose.   
  
“Ohh Yeah!”   
  
She tisked softly under her breath, but kept her eyes firmly glued to the page. It was none of her business what the man did in his hot tub in the middle of the afternoon. She’d never looked before and she wasn’t about to start now. Sixty eight was far too young to become a nosey neighbour, even if her kids were scattered across the country.   
  
There was a sudden crash, like breaking glass, quickly followed by a loud, “Fuck!”  
  
Before she could stop herself, or think better of it, Mrs. Oberman’s eyes darted over the fence to the ten person hot tub in the middle of his yard.   
  
He was standing, buck naked, rivulets of water cascading down his back and over his rear. He was also alone. He bent, flailing uselessly towards the ground. He stood and turned.   
  
Mrs. Oberman’s face flamed, but she couldn't tear her eyes away any more than she could burn the image of his flaccid penis from her mind.   
  
He picked up a box and, tipping back his head, released a stream of wine into his open mouth. It dripped over his chin, mixing with the water and leaving pink trails across his skin.   
  
Mrs. Oberman picked up her book and walked into her house as quickly as possible. There was a bottle of brandy in the cupboard calling her name.


End file.
